The present invention relates to a rock breaker tool for use with earth working apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rock breaking tool which employs a ripper tooth along with a hammer and anvil for use with excavating equipment such as a backhoe. The invention provides a tool which is energy efficient and particularly well suited for use in breaking rocks such as in the construction of roadbeds and for other purposes.
Previous devices employing a ripper tooth have been known in the prior art for use in breaking rock and for similar purposes. Apparatus in which an impact member such as a hammer is associated with a ripper tooth for use in earth working operations is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,603 to Stemler et al.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved rock breaking tool which utilizes a ripper tooth and a hammer and anvil arrangement located above the upper portion of the tooth. The present tool employs a hammer, preferably operated by air or steam, which can deliver a blow of about 4000 to 6000 lbs. at a rate of about 80 to 250 blows per minute. In the tool of the present invention, a constant force is applied against the ripper tooth during operation. The use of a constant force held or applied against the ripper tooth while the hammer applies force to the tooth through the anvil results in improved operation with less energy being required and with reduced vibration during operation. The present invention has been found to be fully operable in water depths up to eighty feet. The apparatus of the present invention also results in a minimum amount of heat being produced during operation. In addition, ripping operations have been reduced from days to a matter of hours for a comparable job.
In one embodiment of the invention, the rock breaker tool is employed with a backhoe. In a second embodiment, the rock breaker tool is employed with a bulldozer. The rock breaker may also be employed in a third embodiment in conjunction with a ripper bucket.